Music Short Stories
by ManamiChan16
Summary: Just some stories with the help of my MP3 and Shuffle button! [{LaviLena, some Yullen, and some AllenRoad}]


**Author: Welcome to the world of one-shots! I'm going to shuffle my phone's music and listen to the song and pick a pairing. 10 songs here we go! I don't own DGM! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_1\. Song: Mean Girls by Rachel Crow_**

Lenalee was getting bullied. She wears different clothes from the others and she said, "I won't let it get to me no more!"

She walked to school happy and the girls sneered but she ignored it all. Lavi walked up to her and asked her out and she smiled and said, "Yes."

Lavi saw the girls sneering and asked her, "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Nope. I won't let that get to me." She said smiling and Lavi just smiled back and kissed her.

"That's why I love you."

* * *

_**2\. Song: Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd**_

Road had enough of Allen being to pushy with her.

"I don't want you anymore!"

"That's a lie."

"I don't want to hear your lie, okay! I'm stronger than that!"

"Hmpt, but you can't resist."

"I can't but I just want to die alive if you act this way." Road said walking away.

* * *

**_3\. Song: Think Twice by Eva 6_**

"No leave me alone!" Lenalee cried. Leo smirked and got closer and unbelted his pants. They were in an alley way.

"Come on Lenalee." Leo said going closer.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Lenalee cried.

"Hiya!"

"Oof!"

Lenalee opened her eyes to see her boyfriend, Lavi.

"Think twice before you touch my girl, a**hole!"

"Are you okay, Lena-lady?"

"Thank you, Lavi! I love you so much!" Lenalee said hugging her boyfriend.

'Think twice, Leo. Or feel the burn.'

* * *

**_4\. Song: Going Nowhere by Little Mix_**

"Stop playing video games, Kanda!"

"No!"

"Leave! How can I love you if we're going nowhere!"

"..."

"How can I look at you like that, if you'll only hold me back?"

"..."

"That's it! Time for me to move on! Good bye Kanda!" Allen said walking out the door and slaming it shut.

Kanda cried and regretted everything he did.

* * *

**_5\. Song: Windows Down by Big Time Rush_**

Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda took a trip to the beach. Lavi loved the way Lenalee's hair flowed through the wind.

"Hey Yuu-chan! Roll the windows down!" Lavi said from the backseat.

"Che. Baka." Kanda pressed the buttons to roll the windows down. Lavi looked at Lenalee. Her flowed through the wind beautifully.

"Hey Lenalee. You look cute when the wind goes through your hair. Lenalee blushed.

Lavi stuck his head out the window and yelled, "Woo-hoo!"

* * *

**_6\. Song: BFB(Best Friends Brother) by Victoria Justice_**

"Hey Lou Fa can I come over?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure, but my brother and his friends are here, so is that okay?"

"Yea that's okay." Lenalee had a crush on Lou Fa's brother, Lavi.

"Hey Lou Fa!" Lenalee said as she rang the door bell.

"I'm glad you got here safely."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Can I go out with your brother?"

"*gasp* Yes! Then we'll be related."

"Thanks so much!" Lenalee smiled and Lavi gave her a wink. She blushed. 'Yes!'

* * *

_**7\. Song: Fancy Iggy Azalea ft. Charlie XCX**_

Road and Tyki were driving through the shopping outlet, and Road saw Allen.

Road opened the moon roof of Tyki's car, and shouted, "I'M SO FANCY!"

Allen's jaw drop, as they passed by. Lenalee giggled. Lavi was video taping the whole thing. Kanda smirked and snickered.

"I LOVE YOU ALLEN! BECAUSE I'M SO FANCY!"

Allen wanted to kill himself on the spot.

* * *

_**8\. Song: Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida**_

Lavi was one of the most known criminals. He was a murder and a robber. He saw a female and she loved to cause trouble.

One day she used a feather to tickle one of the sleeping cops nose.

"Wah. What happened?" Lavi snickered.

She had one of the other prisoner dress up like her. One of the cops thought she was cute. When 'Lenalee' tripped, the cop that liked 'her' ((I think you can guess it's Bak)) and helped 'her' up. When he looked at the so called 'Lenalee' he screamed. Lenalee giggled and high-fived 'Lenalee'.

Lavi and Lenalee started to share a cell. He looked at her, and she looked at him. She smiled and Lavi grinned.

They made trouble for the cops and the prisoners. They lived happily in prison with their jokes and pranks.

* * *

**_9\. Song: Papi by Jennifer Lopez_**

**WATCH THE VIDEO IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND** ((COPYRIGHT OF VIDEO AND PLOT!)) [{WHICH MEANS I DON'T OWN}] ;D

"Eat the cookie and your true love will come back." The woman told the woman with waist-length haired girl.

"Okay." Lenalee takes a bite from the cookie. A big bite.

"No. No. Small bites small bites." Lenalee rolled her eyes at the old woman.

NEXT DAY

As she strolled out and man getting his mail ran after her with flowers. More and more guys come and chase after her. Lenalee gets into her car and drives. Boys come from all side and she nearly crashes into cars and people. She was stopped by a lot of people and two guys stood on her roof and pull her out of her car. She was in the middle of their dance circle, and was picked up by a guy and spun around.

"STOP!" They respond to her hand movements, and they all dance. Until they were about to throw her on to the ground. Lavi came running from a bus, because he came back from the navy to retire.

"Lavi!" Lenalee cried as she was in the air being held up by men. They finally let her go and she lands into her true love's arms.

"I missed you." Lenlaee smiled.

"I did too." And they kissed. ((This was added by me! Yay! Happy Ending!))

* * *

_**10\. Song: Surf's Up starred in Teen's Beach Movie**_

"Come on! Let's Go!" Lavi cried running toward the ocean. He stripped his shirt off and ran to the surfboard rentals and grabbed a board tossing the money onto the table in front of a man.

"Lavi slow down!" Allen said cautiously.

"Come on Moyashi lighten up, geez." Daisya joked.

"Don't call me that!" Allen growled and raced Daisya to the ocean following the steps Lavi just took.

"*sigh* Boys..." Lenalee and Miranda murmured. They took their dresses they previously wore and grabbed a surfboard as well.

Lavi toppled into the ocean about 5 times by now. Allen and Daisya competed, as well as Kanda, let's just say a certain soccer player made our loving Japanese swordsman a little angry. Lenalee was a surfing pro. As for Miranda, weeeeellllll not so much. Komui was spying on his dear sister, while Bak blushed as dark as Lavi's hair.

Lavi as a fool as he is he almost drowned and died without the help of Lenalee and her CPR skills. Lavi coughed water out and Lenalee sighed and hugged the red-head. Lavi grinned and blushed a little.

"I'm okay, Lena! Really I am!" Lavi grinned held the crying and relived Lenlaee in his arms, while Komui tried to escape Reever's and the scientist's grasp.

'Komui never changes, does he?' They sighed.


End file.
